


First Knight

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair’s thoughts during his and Isabel’s first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Knight

Everything about her—the way she moans his name, the way she looks lying beneath him, her scent—is _overwhelming_ , but it's the way she feels that sends him into a frenzy, desperately chasing his release as they move together.

Her fingernails scraping down his back, her soft skin pressed flush against his as she arches towards him, her warm, shallow breath in his ear—it all pushes him closer to the edge. And the way she feels wrapped around him— _Maker_ , she feels better than he ever imagined, and he _can't take it anymore_.

He tumbles over the edge, eyes shut tight, bowing his head against hers as he loudly groans her name. He tenses as his fingers dig into her skin, and he would have been concerned about hurting her if he wasn't dizzy with the most mind-numbing pleasure he's ever experienced.

When the initial feeling passes, he collapses into a boneless heap against her, barely remembering not to crush her. He wraps his arms around her and presses his forehead against hers, his wild heartbeat raging in his ears. He mutters an "I love you" between heavy breaths, both as a testament of his love for her and as an apology. He finished too fast, and he's pretty sure she never got there, so he's ruined their first time together. He was too blinded by how _good_ she felt to make sure she was enjoying it herself, and now the warm afterglow spreading through his body is tinged with guilt.

But she just holds either side of his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks as she nuzzles his face with hers. And when "I love you, too" slips past her lips, he exhales in relief, his heart doing somersaults in his chest.

 _She loved him._ Now that… _that_ was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
